I'm so sorry, Bellamy
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [3x03] Clarke no quería esto, no quería enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de Bellamy no cuando era incapaz de explicarle el porqué le estaba abandonando, otra vez.


**Título:** I'm so sorry, Bellamy.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +12

 **Pairings:** Bellamy & Clarke (Bellarke)

 **Argumento:** [3x03] Clarke no quería esto, no quería enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de Bellamy no cuando era incapaz de explicarle porqué le estaba abandonando, otra vez.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY, BELLAMY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo se me estaba escapando de las manos.

Todo era mucho más fácil cuando Bellamy estaba a kilómetros de distancia, a salvo en el campamento, lejos de las consecuencias de mis decisiones, lejos de mí.

En ese instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que todo se me iba a echar encima: la loca idea de unirme a Lexa en una misión suicida, la idea de convertirme en la nueva comandante en las sombras para llevar a cabo mi venganza, para salvar a la gente, la idea de crear una alianza para empezar una guerra que nunca ganaríamos, todo me golpeó de repente. Con una fuerza colosal.

Cuando Bellamy vino a rescatarme de ese maldito agujero infernal, vestido con las ropas de nuestros enemigos, poniendo su vida en peligro, otra vez, sentí algo que creia que nunca más volvería a sentir: miedo.

Esos tres meses escondiéndome me habían ayudado a no sentir absolutamente nada, a no valorar la vida pero aún así me mantenía con vida todo lo posible, no podía encontrarle una explicación, siempre me decía que era porque soy demasiado egoísta para abandonar este mundo, pero cuando Bellamy apareció para salvarme supe la verdad, seguía con vida o quería seguir con vida para volver a ver sus ojos café, porque ahí no me sentía sucia, no me sentía una asesina, me sentía a salvo, en casa.

Y eso no era bueno.

Y es así como me siento ahora mismo, siento miedo, pues no quiero poner en peligro a Bellamy, pero al mismo tiempo siento que hay algo real en todo ese teatro que tengo a mi alrededor, pero el miedo es dominante en estos casos, si algo le pasa a Bellamy por haber aparecido armado para protegernos, para protegerme, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Tener a Bellamy allí es un problema, puedo cometer muchísimos errores, puedo asesinar a sangre fría con una meta en mente y puedo hacerle creer a mi gente que los estoy abandonando por esta maldita alianza, por un bien mayor, pero no me puedo permitir la mirada destrozada que Bellamy me lanza al saber que lo estoy abandonando de nuevo, que le estoy dejando en la estaca sin explicación alguna.

No sé cuando ha pasado, sí fue cuando le dije que le necesitaba en mitad de la nada o fue cuando le dije que nos volveríamos a ver, pero de sea como fuere, Bellamy se había convertido en una parte de mí, no era mi amigo, ni tampoco mi hermano, no sabría decir que es exactamente Bellamy para mí pero lo que sí puedo decir, aquí ahora, en mí cabeza, a grito si es necesario, que es una parte esencial de mí, que no puedo concebir un mundo donde él esté en peligro por mí culpa, donde pueda estar muerto.

Creí que estos meses sola, sintiéndome culpable me habían ayudado muchísimo, me habían convertido en un ser sin sentimientos, frío y despiadado, pero solo ha hecho falta una semana para darme cuenta de que no era así. Primero supliqué por la vida de Bellamy delante de esa sucia rata de la Nación del Hielo y después, cuando tuve la oportunidad de degollar a Lexa, lo único que hago es echarme a llorar en sus brazos, como si fuese una niña pequeña. ¿Y por qué? Porque Bellamy me importa demasiado, porque Lexa, incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado, sigue siendo mi última esperanza para sobrevivir en esta tierra, para que mi gente pueda seguir respirando.

Sí, a esto se le puede llamar debilidad.

No soy un monstruo, nunca seré capaz de serlo pero creía que podía fingir a la perfección, hasta que apareció Bellamy, haciéndose el héroe, intentando salvarme, una vez más.

Quería salir corriendo a sus brazos o a los de mi madre, largarme a casa y fingir que no necesito ponerme una máscara y ser la mano derecha de Heda. Pero entonces estaría poniendo una diana en Bellamy y no me iba a permitir ese error dos veces en tan poco tiempo.

Sí, todo esto era en lo que pensaba mientras me decía que no podía permitirme ningún error, ningún acto de humanidad. Todo esto era lo que me decía mientras ocultaba todo atisbo de sentimientos en mi rostro como en mis palabras, dejando que Bellamy creyera que los estaba abandonando por esa estúpida idea de que tenía que permanecer en la Polis.

Y no sabéis lo que me estaba costando conseguirlo.

—Ella nos abandonó para morir en esta montaña —me escupió cada palabra como si fuera veneno puro y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarlo estar, sus palabras no podían significar nada, no podía dejar ver a nadie que Bellamy me importaba lo suficiente para dudar—. Siempre pondrá a su gente primero.

Quería decirle que le necesitaba más de lo que nunca antes había necesitado a alguien, necesitaba suplicarle para que me comprendiera, para que tuviera paciencia, que nuestra promesa seguía presente en mi corazón, que era lo único que mantenía mi humanidad a flote, pero de nuevo no me podía permitir una muestra de debilidad, la misma Lexa me lo dijo una vez y por una maldita ocasión, la ex comandante tenía razón.

Los ojos de Bellamy miraron a través de mí, como si pudiera alcanzar la verdad con un simple vistazo a mi alma, casi quise sonreír y decirle que estaba equivocado, que ella ya no tenía alma. Quería irse a casa, quería abrazarlo y darle las gracias por mantener la esperanza por los dos, por traerme de vuelta, pero no hice nada de eso, simplemente permanecí ahí, de pie, inalterable como Lexa hacía constantemente para que nadie pudiera ver el miedo a través de su armadura.

Carente de emociones.

—Lo siento.

Y no era una mentira. Una parte de mí mantuvo la esperanza de que Bellamy pudiera ver a través de esas dos palabras, pero era imposible, no nos conocíamos lo suficiente para poder leer entrelíneas, aunque una pequeña parte de mí creía que si era posible, pues estaba segura de saber lo que su mirada quería decir con pelos y señales: decepción.

Y eso solo se podía traducir de una forma: yo, de nuevo, con el corazón roto.

No estaba enamorada de Bellamy, después de lo de Finn me veía incapaz de darle mi corazón a alguien, pero Bellamy era lo más cercano que tenía para creer que había salvación para mí.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es apartar la mirada, ¿y qué me encuentro? A Lexa, sus sentimientos la traicionan constantemente y voy a aprovecharme de ello para conseguir mis propósitos, ¿cómo era lo que ella me dijo?

El amor es una debilidad.

 **¿FIN?**


End file.
